


One Snowy Day

by nightcat2142



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcat2142/pseuds/nightcat2142
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi have been together for 4-5 years, so Akaashi decides to take their relationship to another step- and propose
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	One Snowy Day

“Hey! Hey! Hey!”

Akaashi heard the familiar voice of the owl with light grey spiked hair behind him. He turned to look at him.

“Hi, Bokuto.” Akaashi acknowledged his boyfriend’s presence, with his usual seemingly unemotional face.

“Akaaashii,” Bokuto walked over to Akaashi and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The owl seemed really happy today.

Although Akaashi had an idea about why he was so cheerful. It was winter, tomorrow was Christmas. A few days ago, Akaashi had told Bokuto he had an amazing gift for him for Christmas.

Ever since then, his outgoing boyfriend hadn’t really settled. Akaashi hadn’t either, if he was being honest. He tried to not show his excitement and nervousness.

“I’m meeting with Kuroo today,” Akaashi said. “And no, you can’t come along.” He said quickly, seeing Bokuto’s mouth open, about to ask if he could tag along.

“Why not?” Bokuto said, frowning a little, giving Akaashi such a hurt face, it broke Akaashi’s heart.

“Because.” Akaashi said, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Bokuto immediately brightened up at Akaashi’s touch.

Akaashi pried Bokuto’s arm off him, and walked through their apartment. Luckily because of the holidays, they were both home together for a few days. No work, nothing to worry about. Just the two of them.

Akaashi pulled on his coat and hat, and then tucked himself comfortably into his scarf. Grabbing his keys on the way out, he left to go meet with Kuroo.

Bokuto and Akaashi had been together now for four years? Maybe five. Akaashi hadn’t really kept track. He just knew that Bokuto was the one for him, and that was why—

“You’re going to propose to Bokuto?!!” Kuroo said, a little shocked. Akaashi sank into his seat, glancing around the restaurant.

“Keep your voice down....” Akaashi mumbled to Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t really listen, and just grinned at Akaashi.

“It does make sense.. you both have been together for a while.” Kuroo commented, Akaashi nodding silently in agreement. Akaashi started to zone out a little, imagining what Bokuto would say to his proposal.

He would definitely say yes.. right? Right? What if Bokuto doesn’t like me as much as I like him..? Akaashi thought, nervously starting to fiddle with his hands.

“Akaashi! Earth to Akaashiii” Kuroo said, waving his hand in front of Akaashi’s face, making him glance up at him.

“Hm?”

“Let me see the ring.”

Akaashi silently reached into his pocket, and then pulled out a black ring box, and held it out to Kuroo.

Kuroo restlessly grabbed the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful but simple silver ring. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a nice silver ring with some diamonds along one side. However, It was still nice. Akaashi probably saved up for a few months for it.

“It’s amazing... I think he’ll really love it.” Kuroo said, and Akaashi smiled slightly, taking the ring and the box back from Kuroo. He closed it quickly and shoved it back in his pocket.

Will he...?

Bokuto obviously loved Akaashi. That was something he made more clear than anything, but Akaashi struggled showing his love back. He just wasn’t as good at expressing that kind of stuff as Bokuto.

But he tried his best to make it obvious to him how much he loved him. Whenever he felt down about anything, and felt like giving up, Akaashi always managed to brighten up Bokuto and get him working correctly again.

Akaashi just wants nothing more than to spend his entire life with Bokuto. He knew it. Ever since he saw him that day, before they had gotten together.

  
They had been walking home from volleyball practice in highschool, it was fall, and Bokuto was talking about Akaashi’s amazing sets paired with his outstanding spikes.

But Akaashi could barely realize what Bokuto was saying. He was smiling, and nodding along like he was, but he wasn’t. In reality, he was drifting off, staring at Bokuto.

Bokuto was just excitedly talking about volleyball, with his warm scarf wrapped around his neck. He was just laughing, having fun, and he was enjoying being around Akaashi. Akaashi couldn’t do anything but stare at him, and his beautiful light brown eyes, and his spiky hair, and his loud and expressive motions and words.

He made it clear he enjoyed being around him. It was this moment where Akaashi just looked him in the eyes and realized, 

“This here. This is the one for me.”

And in that moment, Akaashi couldn’t help himself. The moment Bokuto stopped talking to see Akaashi’s reaction, Akaashi pulled Bokuto close to him.

Their lips soon met.

Bokuto was shocked at first because of Akaashi’s sudden movements, but he wasn’t displeased either. 

After a moment that seemed all too short for the two lovebirds, Akaashi pulled away, and just kept on hugging Bokuto.

“Bokuto.. I.. I like you.” Akaashi said, embarrassed, and then just buried his face in Bokuto’s scarf.

Bokuto just smiled, and kept his arms around Akaashi, enjoying his warmth in the cold weather.

“I like you too.”

Five years later, now. Akaashi and Bokuto were happy together. Akaashi knew he had made the best decision ever kissing Bokuto then.

They were soulmates, no doubt.

Akaashi sat on a bench, looking over at the lake. Now it was Christmas Day. The day after he met with Kuroo. The day he was planning to propose to him.

He stared at his phone, after texting Bokuto to meet up with him here. He was waiting for some sort of response.

After what felt like forever, his phone finally buzzed, with a text from Bokuto saying “I’m almost there!”

Akaashi suddenly felt panicked. What if he did something wrong? What if Bokuto’s not ready for marriage? What if he doesn’t like the ring? What if he doesn’t like Akaashi?

“Akaaaashiiii!!!” Bokuto cries out, running over to Akaashi, and giving him the biggest hug. Akaashi felt his cheeks turn a little red, not just from the cold.

Right in that moment, it was just him and Bokuto. Him and Bokuto together. Nothing else, no other worries. Just them, two happily in love.

Finally, Akaashi snaps back to reality and realizes what he needs to do. “B-Bokuto.. I have a gift for you.” He smiled a little, and Bokuto seemed so excited his heart might explode.

Akaashi smiled more, seeing Bokuto happy, and then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring box.

Bokuto hadn’t quite recognized what it was yet. By now, he had let go of Akaashi, and was standing a foot away or so. He was trying to warm himself up a little somehow in his nice puffy coat.

Akaashi just kind of fumbled with the box a little at first, and then managed to open it, revealing the ring.

“Bokuto—“ Akaashi started, and Bokuto immediately just started laughing, which hurt Akaashi a little, and embarrassed him.

“W-What..?” Akaashi asked, but then realized. “Kuroo told you, didn’t he?” He asked, with a sigh. He was going to kill that stupid rooster.

Bokuto nods, and hugs Akaashi tightly. “Sorry... I didn’t want to lie to you and seem surprised.” Bokuto continues laughing, which made Akaashi grin.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you, Akaashi.” Bokuto kept Akaashi close, and smiles at him.

Akaashi kind of knew something would go wrong, but he didn’t exactly expect that. But it didn’t matter. Bokuto still said yes, so he just melts into Bokuto’s hug, and looks at the ring. 

Everything was perfect. Everything was amazing.

Akaashi could stay there like that forever. Bokuto keeping him warm, as he held him close, and Akaashi gazing over Bokuto’s shoulder at the beautiful water the lake provided.

Everything felt perfect.

Akaashi shut his eyes, blinking away tears. Tears of joy. Tears of just pure happiness. 

“I love you, Bokuto.”

“I love you too, Akaashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, and kinda crappy, but still. I love Bokuaka, so I wanted to write something about them


End file.
